User talk:Imposter101/Archive 1
You should have only put Lord Coraks for your article on him. You can put his other aliases in an info box. You should change Syrath's warriors to Syrath's Warriors. Making the 'w' a capital letter. How? You seriously need to edit your Lord Coraks and First War Legion stuff. I've looked through all of your work and it is only when the user Cal_XD makes serious edits does your stuff make any sense. A lot of your work is poorly written (as in grammar, spelling and punctuation) but does have a potential to be pretty good. Okay, I'll stop editing your stuff. I'm sorry. I hope I could be your friend. You just need to brush up your presentation of the articles (as in Grammar and Punctuation). Jackal Hyena 20:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, i was wondering what the aspect of your Syrath the imortal chaos "god" guy was, and if you know it, could you please put it in his infobox to help clear things up. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ive had a some ideas luck , industry and Chaos the chaos god of chaos!Imposter101 08:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get the picture of the Dark Eldar? Primarch11 Hey Imposter. Would please tkae a look at my latest revision to the Vralgazi and tell me if it is alright? I ask because it concerns Syrath. Supahbadmarine 12:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan for Syrath, as he is a minor Chaos God. If so then please provide me with a name. It should end with an i that has an ee sound. the name should translate into 'The something People'. Contact me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 21:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Give me a name as I have described. once that is done I will add it to the section Minor Clans. Once that is done you will be free to edit it as you please. Supahbadmarine 21:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The section has been added for you to edit. Supahbadmarine 21:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Feel free to ask if you have any questions. Supahbadmarine 21:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Consult me on issues regarding Syrath in future. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'll get rid of it because Im trying to get the admins to tell me what to fix. Primarch11 18:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey buddy. Long time since we had our last chat. Thought you might be interested in checking these articles. Cal_XD told me about them but he wants a third opinion. Craftworld Miernys seems to be too similar to that cool Dark Craftworld you and Cal_XD came up with and this article seems to have some things that are far too overpowered (NCF much?) Adeptus Curates. Check one of the notable characters and you'll see what I mean. Jackal Hyena 18:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) At Cal's request I have invovled Syrath in my new article, Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye. I have not written anything yet. If you would like to give feedback then feel free. Supahbadmarine 02:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay i would be honor to have the Gamma Dragons be enemies with them. Primarch11 21:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) could you also give me a link too? Primarch11 21:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) im adding the gamma dragons onto the enemy section of the Syrath's warriors legion right now. Primarch11 22:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally prefer the drawing over the computer image as the essentially have the same aesthetic. But, it would be a great idea to add it to the page anyway either in a gallery or somewhere else on the page. Also, what do you think of the huge additions I have made to Coraks' history. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules for Syrath Could you please post the rules on your user blog first and I'll add them to the Syrath page after seeing them.A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter. I am starting to work on Trevar Vega again. Sorry I have been so lazy. Anyway, I think I have come up with a good baxkstory for him, and wanted to see if you liked it. He was originally a Drakon of another Kabal, but was betrayed and left to die against enemy forces. Terik's Kabal happened to be present at the battle, and seeing that Vega could be useful he saved him and took him into his Kabal. Tired of the backstabbng and politics of his former position, Trevar requested to be a Sybarite instead. He becomes Terik's enforcer after an incident. He learns that a Drakon is intending to betray Terik and kills him himself. He hangs the drakons body over the entrance to Terik's Grand Hall with the word "Loyalty is life." written on the wall in the Drakon's blood. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 19:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want I could add the other Daemon Prince which I painted to the Syrath's Warriors page to represent on of the groups DP's. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Imposter. i was wondering if Syrath would like to ally with a Chaos Black Legion Lord and Dark Apostle im working on to take down the Brotherhood and Grim. I asked Cal and he's okay with it. Just let me know. Primarch11 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for letting me know, i just started to so i don't have one yet, but when i do ill let you and Cal know ok? Primarch11 19:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my earlier message Imposter? Supahbadmarine 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, i was also thinking that maybe Bevid found a way into the Black Library too and made a deal with Syrath that he helps him he'll help Syrath into the library. Also how you want them to meet is up to you, just let me know when your done. Primarch11 20:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) i found a picture of a Lord of Change that maybe could work as Syrath's current form. If you like to see it ill link the page to you. Primarch11 20:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) http://firstkeeper.deviantart.com/gallery/3065265#/d19v1j1 here it is. Primarch11 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) thats okay i was just making a suggestion. Primarch11 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What time period should Syrath and Bevid meet? Primarch11 21:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ok well im going to be going somewhere soon, but i wanted to let you know that i added Syrath's warriors as allies with the Sons of Horus warband. so why don't you think of a way how Syrath meets Bevid, send it to my talk page, and ill make any changes to it if i see anything i don't like and add it to Bevid's page. Primarch11 17:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well maybe that could work. you see im working on two pages one called the Traveler and the other called the Stones of the Gods. The stones are ancient and powerful objects which for some reason neither daemons nor those corrupted by chaos can use. Daemons are automatically destroyed and chaos corrupted people die slowly. Bevid has one or two of them but makes his minions use them instead. One of them steals a book about Tzeentch from the Black Library. So we can keep the part about the 3rd War legion saving him but Bevid and Syrath make a deal: Syrath's gives bevid more forces to hunt down the stones and the others after them. then in return Bevid will give the book to him to destroy the other Chaos Gods so he may rule all of Chaos and make Bevid the new Warmaster of Chaos. What do you think? Primarch11 16:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) so i asked Cal about Bevid and Syrath being allies and he said he was good with it. Primarch11 12:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter. I think you should make the 6th and 7th legion of Syrath's Warriors rivals of those legions under the control of Craftworld Cyrse. Supahbadmarine 18:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Imposter, would you like Syrath's Warriors to have access to any Resonant Amplification Weapons? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, but there is more to RAW's than just being Sonic Weapons. They would make the perfect armament for the Spec-Ops or elite members of the 1st War Legion as well. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the Dark Mechanicus Commandant I drew? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's the same drawing. I modified it slightly since then but is essentially the same. I found it in my brothers case and thought it would be suitable for a member of Syrath's warriors. Also, are you going to GW tomorrow? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of my renegade inquisitor drawing? I might, can I message you on Dakka instead if on this. That way we can use first names rather than having to be careful of our identity. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter101, have you guessed who I am yet? I've met you in person several times and know Cal_XD very well. Also, I'm sorry for being so mean the first time I made an account. Cal told me off (in person) for doing so and I truly regret insulting your articles (especially as they look really cool now and you have taken on board Cal's advice). Jackal Hyena 00:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Jackal_Hyena is the mighty Lord of Change, mortal blood reaper. You know him from DakkaDakka and GW. Surely you must know who he is, I mean, he field a Prophets of Destiny army and has the remains of a bought Tyranid Force as well as a Black Templars army. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he made the account without realising who you were at first. It wasn't until he saw that Coraks was linked to Syrath's Warriors that he made the connection. I guess that is why he suddenly became all apologetic after you told him to stop editing your articles. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Last message on my pages. I'm well aware that they are not cannon. I didn't make them to be cannon , and I changed the name of the hive guard (I actually made that name up with dawn of war 2; then noticed it in the expansion and was shocked.) If you could help me find the old name and edit it , I would be grateful. NCF What does that stand for? (non-canon fanon?) Also, is it bad to be that? responding {post: thegreatbeing} thanks for the suggestions. once finished the story will say that the marines who formed the 'chapters' will eventually die or find a way around the ageing thing (most likely option for them) eg cybernetics, rebirth, advanced life-support armour, endurance of the body, supernatural reasons or secrecy when choosing replacements, like it never happened. they will be chapter sized in accordance with guillimuns work, but with a few extra forces to beef up their power. as said in the article, the citizens of the imperium know them, but only through their exploits in fighting xenos and the few who have faced chaos and lived (eg veteren guardsmen sworn to secrecy). they will be hidden by their own choosing, and will incorperate old and new technology, including jetbikes. yes, jetbikes. the spelling will be corrected once the general editing is over and pictures may be added as soon as i can figure out how (blasted PNG-only system!) now what were you saying about not anwsering comments? if you don't mind, HE has a name. and yes i know they're powerful, but the tian thing was only in the last century (i'll write that bit of history soon enough).....okay no titans, but if you have something to say please say it to me in person,that's what talk pages are for I added your name to a new Trivia section on the Syrath the Immortal page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) regarding the Loyalists Nine okay, on a good day i'd be a little pissed at all these negatives, but right now i'm pretty much boiling! i put this article up as a front, something reasonable new, and all i ge is sark! and as ofr the above message, consider it a legal announcement with a bit of humour! now leave off!!!! I don't know what NCF means ? Kasrkin Veteran / 7:05 / September, 24, 2011 hey, Thanks Kasrkin Veteran / 8:26 / September, 24, 2011 I don't know what UTC means ? Kasrkin Veteran / 5:34 PM / September, 25, 2011 Get over to the chat. Ask about the recent ongoings. You need to listen. Vivaporius 22:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Vivaporius 18:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) As it turns out, no. Cal and I are sorting things out with the wiki, and need to make sure no one edits anything. Hopefully we'll be finished by tomorrow. WyldStallyn 23:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I think he must have made the ban before he met you. As I came down to go on my computer and he had already left to go into town. That was when I discovered he had banned you so I un did the action. 00:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir. Do you have an Empire of Many faction? Your servant, Gobba42 17:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Good luck with that, I'd like to see it when you're done. Would you mind looking over mynon-ATpages? Your servant, Gobba42 18:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Well, have a good one. Your servant, Gobba42 19:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have just updated Trevar's history, and added a quote. Take a look. Supahbadmarine 00:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Supah had a neat idea for a new pet/weapon of Syrath's. Here is the message he left in chat: "Ooh! I just had a thought. Did you know that even Daemon Princes can become Spawn if they displease the Chaos Gods? What if it was a Daemon Prince that was a rival to Syrath way back, but was demoted to a spawn when Syrath finally beat him. Syrath then keeps him around as a trophy, and an attack dog. What do you think?". A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry, It must be coincidence because I took the Name from the Elder scrolls Oblivion, will change it Orkmarine 23:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) no the army is the 666 including judas vs pyron. also no it was the explosion that flung him into a planetFox2013 (talk) 21:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC)fox2013. Necrus isn't an Admin, mate. :P But if you want it to be done then I shall make it so. Just state exactly which ones you want deleted and I'll remove the ones you no longer like. Cal XDMy Talk 18:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem, mate, I always look out for old friends. Cal XDMy Talk 23:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) it says *ALMOST* and no the chaos gods do not.plus i easn't finished writing it. i just too k a break and i'm already hearing critisim. Fox2013 (talk) 16:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 vlad isnt finished eitherFox2013 (talk) 16:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i don't expect praise just constructive criticism in a nicer wayFox2013 (talk) 19:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 how do i change the name then?Fox2013 (talk) 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 what would you suggest then?Fox2013 (talk) 20:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 alright i fixed it up a bit Fox2013 (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 thank you for understandingFox2013 (talk) 21:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i want u to read vlad and tell me what you think of the changes.Fox2013 (talk) 21:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hey, thanks for the tip. How exactly do I do that again? :P That's perfectly fine! Thanks for helping me out! Prophetbunny (talk) 12:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) how do i change my characters name?Fox2013 (talk) 19:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 I'm on the chat, got caught in a lag storm. LegionXIII (talk) 18:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Nicely done! I'm going to sign off, I've copied what you sent me into my own word pad. LegionXIII (talk) 23:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't know honestly.. I kinda like the work all myself, that and if we open it to everyone, it might prompt people to put their own god marines up on there or some such, and break it all. LegionXIII (talk) 08:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) what about garviel loken of the luna wolvesFox2013 (talk) 13:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hey Imposter. Just wanted to say you might want to revist Syrath's Warriors, 7,000 marines really is too much for one guy to control. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) what is this you have said about my chapter what's all this <"MY CHAPTER IS BETTER THAN YOURS" Omitted from final text> nonsense on the talk page for the Keepers of the Flame? are you making a joke, or were you making a comment on the EXPUNGED bits? if the former, then stop being so snide about MY Space Marine chapter, who you need MY permission to make sarcastic jokes about on MY talk page, not the article's. What are you, a Communist? If you're being serious, then I expect you to read the then-bottom message on the talk page, and then you'll know what the expunged data is all about. Replying to your reply First of all, I don't troll. Second, I called you a communist because as far as I'm concerned, stating that someone belongs to a political system that killed 100 million people for its own gain while claiming that all men are equal (which wasn't true in the USSR and isn't true in China, Cuba or North Korea), and which falls into a spiral of degeneration anytime someone tries to implement it, whose key flaw is human nature itself, is the worst insult a person could deliver. Look how much crap the Nazis caused, and the way I see it, they still have one tiny smidge of dignity, because otherwise they couldn't be better than communists, which all normal people are. And yes, while you're free to comment on my articles, please state if something is meant to be sarcastic or humourous, because I'm really not very good at working that out for myself because of how my brain works. Kapeesh? Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow that was a fast response. Yes I do know what communism is, and I am right when I state that the basic human desire to acquire wealth and possessions is the one thing that always breaks it, which is why I hate it beyond anything else. Have you even read 1984? it took 50 years of relentless brainwashing and 40k inquisitorial-style purges to get it out of people. Communism just leads to stagnation, despair, and total hopelessness... (Fridge logic moment: Karl Marx was clearly a Nurgle worshipper.) Anyway, now do you understand why the term Communist is the worst insult I could muster. Slug gunner fan (talk) 16:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) With respect I disagree with you. The Ordos Xenos and their Storm troopers might equally well be said to do the job given the Deathwatch. Or for that matter the Imperial Guard to do the Job of the Astartes. The Ordos Xenos works with the Deathwatch. The Ordos Malleus with the Grey Knights. Why not a Chapter to work with the Ordos Hereticus? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Let me explain my reasoning: The Ordo Malleus works with a dedicated Astartes Chapter - yes? The Ordo Xenos also has its dedicated Chapter, the Deathwatch. I just gave the Ordo Hereticus one too for symetry.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't quite understand you. Like the Deathwatch the Watch is made up of veterans from many chapters.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) So do the Knights - I'm getting to that part. Darn this sieve-like head of mine! Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Why not if they are independent of both?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The Grey Knights are 'heavily monitored'? or the Deathwatch?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I find that hard to believe given the secretive and independent nature of Astartes - and the Grey Knights in particular.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) there it is linked to your page. let me know how it goes primarch of the white scythes.Fox2013 (talk) 22:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Disgusted I was not annoyed by you Imposter I was just refusing to speak with Tardir and Slug because they one of them is a pervert and the other claims innocence when there is none. Schulz 19:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It is no problem Imposter, I apologize for the miscommunication. Schulz 20:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tardir is the pervert and Slug is the non-innocent one. Schulz 20:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tardir encourged that ninja fellow to continue speaking about skull-****ing Slug therefor proving he gained some sort of pleasure from talking about it. Schulz 20:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Am I to take it that you and legion are purging a bunch oif your artilces? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. I'll start deleting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Imposter, due to your side in helping expose the fanboy heresy within the Belligerent Templars, you have been invited by Rageus Quitus to join Rageus's Purifiers. Let Matt Ward's taint fall! [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 00:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Explain the plagiarism them. Besides, the Homestuck-thing is merely part of their basic cult. But they also have a cult of Disney fanboys led by Donald the BelligerentTemplar. BTW the reason that Chaplain Rageus Quitus stands is that he is SUPPOSSED to be working to PURIFY and DE-PLAGIARIZE The Belligerent Templars. If you don't understand what I'm saying, than it will entice facepalms. If you continue on and place the BT's up for deletion, than I will attempt to report you for trolling, and for unnessicary deletion of the BT's.[[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 01:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I think I know how to make this work. I have noticed why it is plagiarism, but their background has changed much from the original idea of them being Angry Marines. They are divided intocults who promote this "plagiarism", with the only one that doesn't being The Purifiers Cult. [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 01:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Imposter, its me OrkMarine. I was just wondering if Total had replied yet to the stuff about Slug and that. Also, perhaps we could start writing a campaign of the Xellok fighting your CSM warband, Regards Ork Orkmarine 03:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah, they coule be doing routine raid on some planet that happens to have a Xellok infestataion on it. They ae then attacked by hordes of infected and such as they try to get away. Something like that Orkmarine 09:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, its me OrkMarine. Just wanting to let you know that Ghost has made a blog on our little project with the Xellok war and such, if you could swing by it and discuss your ideas it would be great. Regards Ork Orkmarine 04:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) We're talking it out now. Hold on to your jimmies. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Me and Total have agreed to remove your Chat ban. Though may i ask that you not go out of your way to annoy him when you return? For my sake? It would make life easier for me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Long Time, No See Hey there. I was thinking about starting to edit here, as I've taken some interest in Warhammer 40k recently. Right now I'm just reading up on the fiction and the site rules to make sure that when I start writing my work checks out. Anyways, nice to see you again. Things are picking up again over on the other wiki (*wink, wink*) and not in a bad way. I urge you to take a look at some point. Auf wiedersehen, '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 00:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) If you can ban, http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shrek_Brogre < guy making the changes "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 15:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Incase you still care, im back in chat! -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) By all means, you're story too! Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 00:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) SHARE THIS WITH SLUG WHEN YOU SEE HIM! Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Clearly I'd better hurry up and complete this entry as it would answer your questions.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The Phoenix Brethren Chapter. I've neglected fleshing out the entry which would answer most of your problems and objections.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC)